Dark to Light
by Writer Acton
Summary: AU.Dabble. Flickering the lights off and on, dark- light, dark light. I'm lying in my bed, encrusted into my blue- or maybe midnight comforter. Maybe I should get some inspiration, maybe I should change it up. I think I'll ask for Pepsi instead of Coke.


**Dark to Light**

_(Oneshot: Sasuke POV)_

Ali Ryan-Micheal C

Flickering the lights off and on, dark- light, dark light. I'm lying in my bed, incrusted into my blue- or maybe midnight comforter, how would I know? My off white walls, I always mean to paint them snow, you know snow is a little cleaner looking. iPod always glaring, on my blue iHome on the self, and banging on my door on Que at 8 A.M when he can't sleep because of the noise. I go on my laptop, I don't think I've ever logged off, I do not know the password, and I've never wondered what it was. Maybe I should get some inspiration, maybe I should change it up. I think I'll ask for Pepsi instead of Coke.

naruramennaru is online. Flicked my computer screen, switching me to KIM. naruramennaru is a kid named "Naru" I met in a Hokage chat room, witch is a Kage chat room- "Kage" being the company, and "Ho" being the Konoha region. From what I understand he is a 18-year-old deadbeat, hyperactive, and a loser who barely passed K-12.

naruramennaru: hiii

suchi: Hello

naruramennaru: wanna conference?

suchi: Do I have a choice?

naruramennaru: i dun think i shoul give you a choice

suchi: You are 18, type like it.

naruramennaru: fine... don't* should*

naruramennaru has invited you to a conference, do you except?

Yes. No.

I clicked the yes button, knowing that gist of people that were going to be there. We had a "group", it was us, we have all been talking since we were 12, we didn't know any of each other in person, but I think that was what made is special.

PrettySakuBlossem: hey Chichi~

inoinblue: hi s

naruramennaru: hiiiiii su!

suchi: It's Uchi, Saku

akaddogman: YO S-MAN

WarmMilkBed: Hello.

inoinblue: we wouldn't need to call you wired nicknames if you would tell us what the s stood for

suchi: Shut up and hey everyone

naruramennaru: where si everyone?

naruramennaru: is*

suchi: They got accepted to that thing call collage, unlike you.

naruramennaru: i sorry im not a smarty pants like you!

HinaSmile has joined

HinaSmile: Ahh I-i'm sorry I'm late! Someone asked for help after school-ool!

HinaSmile: Hel-llo Naru-kun, Saku-chan, Aka-kun, Milk-san, Ino-chan, and Uchi-kun!

suchiwa: Hello Hina.

I think Hina was my favorite out of the girls, considerate and just plain nicer then Saku and Ino. Hina was much like me and finished school early, she is now an art teacher who types out her sicurity blanket stutter. Saku was obsessed with hair dye, her abnormal sized forehead and the latest boy-band, while Ino likes the rockers, has anger management and wants to be a hip-hop dancer. I don't think there is much companion. Aka was a the guy who was stupid enough to date Ino, he has an unhealthy obsession with dogs. Milk was a soon-to-go-psychotic insomniac, who coincidentally, loved the Resistance and Rachet and Clank.

inoinblue: yo hina

PrettySakuBlossem: hey Hina-chan

naruramennaru: HINA-CHAN *glomp 'o doom*

akadogman: heyyz hina

WarmMilkBed: Hey*, Hello Hina-san

To me, hello's were he biggest pain in the ass.

PrettySakuBlossem: so what are the kids learning from Hina-sensei?

HinaSmile: We doing clay-ay sculpture! It's wonderful to work with!

naruramennaru: isn't that what your learn uchi

WarmMilkBed: learning*

suchi: I don't know, I sleep trough that damned weekly class

akadogman: don't be mean about art you'll hurt hina's feelingz

WarmMilkBed: Feelings*

suchi: Did I hurt your feelings?

HinaSmile: We-well no, but I can not understand why you don't like art...

suchi: Because it compels me to get up every Wednesday when I should be sleeping.

inoinblue: so art class is like my mom?

PrettySakuBlossem: Are you saying Hina's profession is as ugly as the hag that made you?

naruramennaru: FIGHT!

inoinblue: I would only be insulting hina's profession if i said it was like YOUR mom

akadogman: GO INO-BABZ!

WarmMilkBed: Babe*

PrettySakuBlossem: SHUT UP MILK!

inoinblue: YEA YOU ULTIMATE SPELL CHECKER!

PrettySakuBlossem: Ino-Pig

HinaSmile: C-can we please stop fighting?

inoinblue: flat chested forehead-girl

PrettySakuBlossem: poser!

suchi: Stop fighting now

PrettySakuBlossem: who won?

inoinblue: me of coarse!

naruramennaru: saku!

akadagboy: ino

WarmMilkBed: Hina.

suchi: Hina

HinaSmile: I-I wasn't participating...

naruramennaru: It looks like Hina is a champion bitch fighter!

akadogboy: Woot! Woot!

suchiwa: Wern't you just voting for Saku and Ino?

naruramennaru: yea, but they lost

akadogboy: losers! *sticks out tongue*

PrettySakuBlossem: uhg who asked you?!

naruramennaru: well you

naruramennaru: PrettySakuBlossem: who won?

PrettySakuBlossem: shut up Narutard

suchiwa: Ugh.

HinaSmile: *giggle*

HinaSmile: Ahh it's 11:45, I'm-i'm sorry I have to g-go!

suchi: Damn Hina, leave me with the freaks

naruramennaru: you couldn't mean me~

suchi: I remember I have to go to

HinaSmile: Bye-ye everyone!

suchi: Same

suchi is now invisible to everyone.

I solemnly moved back to bed, did a kind of half jump to lay flat on the comforter, and my back wedge into my phone. A black Pocket Pc, which was a PDA type thing, but when you stay home all day it's not very useful. I flipped the key board out, typed a text to my older brother. 6 pack of Pepsi. He would leave it in front of my room, and I would get it in the morning. That's how are system worked, we don't get into each others non-existent lives. It was just easier.

"Now it's fair to see, you've forgotten me. Ever since I was the prince among the thieves-" I cut off my ring tone by answering the phone.

"Hello" I said as if it was a fact, I heard a smile giggle on the other line, "Hina you better calm your ass down"

"But you-ou always answer the phone.. like you need someone to take-ake anger out on"

"Would this person be you?" I asked raising my eyebrow in a question like manor

"No-o, because tomorrow is Wednesday, I was just telling you t-to get some sleep" She hung up on me with a final giggle.

"But I hate Wednesdays" I sad out loud to particularly no one.

* * *

(**ALI NOTE**:

I know this is a little presumed, and it make's me feel bad- don't ask me how, but;

Please- if you like it- don't ask me to continue it. I had this one- oneshot that I tried to add on to and I fail and felt like I dissapointed someone.

So please if you value my feeling's- DON'T.

If you don't care about me feeling well:

Bitch)

Anyway: Thanks for reading. Fav if you like it. Review if you have something to say. And I love you (:

PS: Question to reveiw on:

**Does it seem OCC? If it does where? And who? And how?**


End file.
